Episode 91 (2011)
The Strong × And × The Weak (キョウシャ×ト×ジャクシャ, Kyōsha × To × Jakusha) is the 91st episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on August 4th, 2013. Overview The Chimera Ant King finally takes birth and is lead out of the nest by the Royal Guards to find better food. Colt pleads the Hunters to save the Queen. Meanwhile, Shoot and Knuckle enter NGL after defeating Gon and Killua. Summary The Chimera Ant King is finally born, destroying most of the Queen's vital organs. He asks for food, but no one answers. When Peggy comes in late and gets petrified at the Queen's condition and tries running to her, the King kills him mercilessly, staining his tail. He orders Colt to clean his tail, and Turtle says that he happens to have a handkerchief. The King kills him, having ordered Colt to do his bidding. Colt then very cautiously cleans it. Neferpitou tells the King that they have prepared him dinner on the roof, where there is a nice view. Colt pleads Pitou to treat the Queen, but it says that as King has been born, she is of no value. The King and Royal Guards go to the roof of the palace. Menthuthuyoupi tries flying, but gets stuck in the wall, saying he needs more practice. The King takes a bite from a human patty, but says that it is disgusting. Pitou tells him that they don't add flavor to the food in the palace. The King answers when he was in the Queen's belly, he tasted savory meat once in a while. Pitou tells him that those were special humans. Meanwhile, Colt flies towards Morel and Knov, who get ready to escape. Colt has a white flag though and says that they must save the Queen. He tells them the King has been born, much to Morel and Knov's surprise, and horror, saying that the King and the Royal Guards are evil. The King and Royal Guards then fly off, leaving the palace. The King lands in a village, looking for food. He kills a man and woman (much to the child's horror) and takes nibbles of them. He spits it out, finding it disgusting. Pitou mentions that the brain is the tastiest part of the human, so it would be better to kill humans without damaging the head. The King then turns to the traumatized child, who breaks down after witnessing her parents being murdered. He kills the child and eats her brain, saying that it is a little tastier. Pitou is about to give him more advice, but the King strikes her with his tail, saying that she is insolent, thinking that he doesn't know about auras of people. He commends her though, for being strong, as his attack was meant to kill her, but she just has a mark on her face. She says she is not worthy of being complimented. Back at the nest, the Squadron Leaders look down on the remains of Turtle and Peggy's book, with Small Bear saying that The King is a very different organism and views other creatures as merely food. Cheetu debates on what they should do next since if the Queen dies, there is really no reason to keep staying at the nest. Hagya and Zazan appear saying that now the Queen can no longer reproduce, all the soldiers should try to become a King, much to Bihorn and Small Bear's shock. Bihorn says that they must save the Queen, but sees they are in the minority because Cheetu, Bloster, Meleoron, Alligator, Pike, Welfin, Hina, Rammot, and Flutter agree with Hagya's proposal. Colt then pleads Morel and Knov that if the Queen dies, the soldiers will start imitating the King and build their own kingdoms, disrupting the ecosystem in the process. Morel questions if Chimera Ant soldiers are capable of reproducing, to which Knov confirms they can, however, soldiers belonging to a colony led by a queen make no attempt to spawn, but has read reports of soldiers attempting to reproduce following a queen's death. Seeing that Colt is telling the truth they agreed to take him to their boss to tell him his story, but remain hesitant if he will trust him. Elsewhere, Knuckle, Shoot, Gon, with I.R.S. on his shoulder, and Killua are at the NGL Border Stop. Gon and Killua say goodbye to Knuckle and Shoot, after losing the fights, and Gon makes Knuckle promise to save Kite. Knuckle promises. They leave, and Gon breaks down crying. He tells Killua that he never knew how frustrating it was to be weak. They drive back with Monta, Stick, and Spinner. Killua thinks to himself that for the 30 days Gon can't use Nen, he will protect him. However, because he's weak, he will leave Gon once the time is up. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Chimera Ant arc